Rilaya Meets Goodbye
by SetRecord38
Summary: The Matthew's are leaving for London. The night before they go, Riley begs Maya to come over. Shawn forces her over despite Maya's opposition. The exchange between these two in what may be their final hours together is a storm between love and loss. Read on...
1. Chapter 1

Rilaya Meets Goodbye

It was the night before Riley Matthew's left for London. She invited Maya over, but Maya hadn't showed up yet. Riley looked at her phone and tapped her foot impatiently. She sent Maya a text message,

 _Peaches, please. Come over. I need you._

Maya sat in her room, curled up in a tight ball wrapped up in her comforter, shaking. This couldn't be it. She refused to accept that this was the end of Riley and Maya. She felt her phone vibrate, and knew it was Riley begging her to come over. She couldn't bear to even acknowledge her phone, so she ignored it. Off in the distance, she heard a phone ringing, she assumed it was Shawn's. Moments later, Shawn went to open the door, but Maya had locked it.

"Maya open the door." Shawn asked, and Maya mumbled from underneath the covers,

"No."

"Yes, open it." Maya huffed and puffed, but got up and unlocked the door. Once it was opened, she just stood there as Shawn just looked at the heartbroken mess that was his daughter standing infront of him.

He stepped forward, and held Maya. She wrapped her arm's helplessly around Shawn and began to sob. They stood there like that for a few minutes, then Shawn gently pushed Maya away, moved past her, and grabbed Maya's favorite jacket, one Riley had bought for her. He held it out for her, and said-

"You will never forgive yourself for letting this opportunity go by. Go to her, she needs you the same as you need her right now. Don't hurt her like this Maya, you'll regret it."

Never looking him in the eye, she painfully nodded.

"Good. I'll walk you over."

Once in front of the Matthew's house, Shawn rested his hand on Maya's shoulder.

"Go ahead Maya." He said as he motioned for the fire escape. Without a word, she slowly walked toward the fire escape.

There came a knock at the Matthew's door, and Riley bolted for the door. She threw it open, and grabbed the person into a tight hug. Only to her surprise it was Shawn, and she backed away.

Confused, she said, "Shawn? Where's Maya?"

"She decided to come in the way she always has entered this house."

It took Riley a second to realize what he meant, when she did, she ran to her room.

Meanwhile, Maya took to the fire escape, and got to Riley's window. She looked in, and didn't see Riley there. She thought about how that was going to be her new normal, no Riley to greet her every morning, or in the hallway at school, or in the middle of the night. Maya began to hurt inside again, and she shut her eyes and tears of searing pain and loss came bursting out with every heavy breath. She turned away to go back to the apartment, only to hear the bay window be ripped open,

"Maya, hey." Riley said with urgency. Riley quickly grabbed Maya's hand and Maya stopped dead, not being able to move. This is what she feared. In all her life, she never allowed anyone in because she never wanted to be hurt. And now the person who she let in the furthest was going to be the one who ended up hurting her the most. Riley forcefully pulled her in her room, and sat her down at the bay window. Riley went and shut the door to her room. Maya continued to be a basket case just simply sitting there, no longer herself.

Riley brushed past Maya and shut the bay window as it started to drizzle outside. Riley took a deep breath, and looked at Maya's hair, and noticed the small raindrops in her hair. She started to stroke Maya's face and arms, brushing the blonde's hair behind her ear as she began talking to her.

"Maya, talk to me."

Maya said nothing, not even meeting the brunette's desperate gaze.

Now Riley started to get emotional.

"Maya, don't pretend this isn't hard for me too."

Riley choked on her words, and reached out to touch Maya's face, and Maya turned away from it, breaking Riley on the inside.

"You can't hate me, please. You can't, I love you so much Maya, please, -" now more desperately,

"You can't hate me, I love you." She rested her forehead on Maya's. Maya began to silently cry.

"This is it for us Maya, our last night, I refuse to spend it angry and arguing.

Please you can't hate me, this isn't what I ever wanted."

Finally, Maya spoke.

"Then don't go."

"That isn't up to me Maya, you know that." Maya angrily looked away, and tried to shove Riley's adorning touches off of her, but Riley persisted.

"Don't touch me."

Riley broke, bursting into sobs,

"No Maya, no, you can't hate me, no! You can't hate me, you can't hate me…" She kept repeating, forcing her hands onto Maya who was fighting her every second. Finally Riley reached behind Maya and grabbed fistfuls of blonde hair and forced Maya's forehead to hers. Maya twisted, putting her hands on Riley's to try to get them off of her, but just gave up as soon as their face's met. Maya still couldn't look at Riley, there was too much pain there.

"Please Maya!" Riley almost yelled.

"-look at me!" Riley pulled on Maya's hair roughly, Maya yelped a bit but was to weak to protest. She slowly brought her blue ocean eye's to meet Riley's. Riley saw the saddest expression she'd ever seen in Maya, her eye's were so bare and empty.

Riley just bore her stare into them in the hopes of bringing them back to life.

She pulled Maya closer yet, Maya looked away again. Riley looked at Maya's face as their noses barreled down each other.

"You can't hate me, Maya…" Riley whispered, taking a sharp breath as it hitched, speaking bittersweetly and soft,

"I love you…" Maya still refused to look, and Riley took it upon herself to act on her impulse. With one swift motion, she forced Maya's head up and leaned in, pressing her lips firmly on Maya's. Over taken with emotion, Riley's eye's remained shut. But Maya's burst open, in complete shock, now she couldn't take her eye's off of Riley. She let the warm feeling sink in for a few moments, noticing silent tears fall from Riley's eyes.

Maya realized if she allowed this to continue, leaving would hurt more. She pushed Riley off of her,

"No, Riley you have to stop." Maya begged as she got up and walked over to the closed door. Riley immediately shot up and struck her hand past Maya's face hitting the door in fury. Maya jumped at the action, and hit her back against the door as Riley practically squished her up against it. Riley again bore her gaze into Maya's, Maya avoiding it. Riley moved her hand and turned the lock on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Rilaya Meets Goodbye

"No, Riley you have to stop." Maya begged as she got up and walked over to the closed door. Riley immediately shot up and struck her hand past Maya's face hitting the door in fury. Maya jumped at the action, and hit her back against the door as Riley practically squished her up against it. Riley again bore her gaze into Maya's, Maya avoiding it. Riley moved her hand and turned the lock on the door.

"Riley you can't force me to sta-"

"The hell I can. Stop being so selfish! This is hard on both of us! What is it going to take for you to see that!?"

"Let me out!" Maya screamed.

"No." Riley calmly answered as she reached to start lovingly stroking Maya's forearms and attempted to hold her hand.

"Stop. Please." Maya painfully begged as she turned her back to Riley. Riley took a step back to calculate her words.

"I'll never stop Maya. I love you. No matter what we do or say, it's you and me. Forever. So no, I'll never stop."

Coming back to Maya, who stared into the floor, Riley tugged at the jacket Maya was wearing. Maya was completely terrified of being hurt, she couldn't take much more. She just stood, unable to fight back, Maya was always the strong one, but there wasn't any strength left. Riley pulled one arm out, and took the jacket off of Maya. Maya stood and shook in fear, sobs rocking her body. Riley saw this and ran her hands down Maya's arms, and traced along her spine, sending chills through Maya's body. The rain started to pound against the window. Maya was torn between two feelings, excitement and fear. Riley pushed herself up against Maya, and moved the blonde hair back, exposing her right shoulder and neck. Slowly and lovingly, she ran her lips under Maya's jaw and planted kisses on her shoulder and collar bone, touching her arm gently with one hand and holding her waist with the other. Maya was getting overwhelmed, overtaken with intensity. She had never seen Riley like this. Riley realized Maya's emotions, and stopped. She unlocked the door, stepped away, backing up to her bed, and sat down.

"Now you know how I feel Maya. Leave if you want, or stay. I will always love you, I will always be here."

It took Maya a moment to realize Riley had actually stopped. She tried to catch her breath of a moment. She touched her neck, where Riley had been kissing her, reliving the feeling.

Unbeknowest to Riley, Maya had always wanted this, but never pushed the issue since Riley and Lucas were a thing now.

"I thought you and Lucas-"

"Forget that. It's you and me. It always has been, don't deny it, I know how you felt. You can't hide things from me Peaches."

For a few moments, only silence remained. Riley sighed, and went to get her top. At hearing this, Maya quickly locked the door, and stood with her back still turned. Riley froze, waiting to see what Maya was going to do. More moments passed, Maya not moving, Riley not moving.


	3. Chapter 3

"Forget that. It's you and me. It always has been, don't deny it, I know how you felt. You can't hide things from me Peaches."

For a few moments, only silence remained. Riley sighed, at hearing this, Maya quickly locked the door, and stood with her back still turned. Riley froze, waiting to see what Maya was going to do. More moments passed, Maya not moving, Riley not moving.

"May-"

Maya briskly walked over to Riley got on top of Riley, lowering her down onto her bed.

She looked her straight in the eye,

"Is this what you want?" Maya said, searching those brown eyes for reassurance.

"I already told you. It's you and me, forever. Thunder-"

Thunder boomed outside and shook the house, startling both of them.

Maya moved closer to Riley, saying as she teasingly slow leaned into her,

"Lightning."

The moment their lips met, a huge flash shot through the bay window. From there, it was a sweet, slow back and fourth. Neither could believe this was happening. Maya started kissing Riley's neck. Riley, who was out of breath, ran her hands down Maya's arms. She rested one hand holding Maya's face and the other on Maya's neck, pulling her down into their kiss. Maya slipped her tongue into Riley's mouth, and Riley was high as a kite on the feeling. Riley flipped Maya over, and Maya allowed herself to be moved. Riley started kissing Maya neck, Maya doing the same to Riley's other shoulder, running her hands along her chest and stomach. Riley set her hands on Maya's shoulder, pushing her back slightly and gripped at her white tank top with black and red print on it. Maya, getting teary eyed, looked up at Riley.

Maya set her hands on Riley's waist and kissed her stomach gently, Riley just looking up running her hands to hold Maya's. Maya turned her face away and wrapped her arms around Riley.

"Riley, I love you, don't go."

"..." Riley opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out.

Riley bitter sweetly shed a tear, and brought her body against Maya, pushing Maya down onto her back, and rested her cheek on Maya's shoulder. Maya turned over and the two moved so they were facing each other. The two took a few moments to breathe and rested their foreheads together, hands in front of them in a tangled mess. Riley took a second to grasp the feeling of their palms touching; something so simple but powerful. Maya couldn't stop staring into Riley's eyes, tears threatening to surface. Riley's eye were dead set on Maya's lips, her face, her everything.

Riley pulled Maya up from the bed, and brushed a big blonde lock back and tucked it behind her ear. Whispering into her ear-

"Dance with me." Riley said, walking away to go get her phone.

Maya took off her boots, tossing them haphazardly. She remembered all the adventures she had with Riley in those shoes; no place she would go wearing them would ever be exhilarating without her girl in tow. Sitting on the bed, she gripped herself tightly noticing the speckles of rain hit her beloved bay window. Maya covered her mouth as a moment of disbelief jolted through her, surprising herself with what she did with those lips. She did the same, bringing her hand down and examined both sides. She could feel the faint beginnings of a migraine coming on as her brain exhaustively tried to permanently remember every detail of this encounter. She breathed through her mouth and grabbed a tissue, blowing her nose. She wadded it into a ball and threw it to the floor. She stared at it, realizing that would be her without Riley. A meaningless crumbled mess whose been used and discarded. Maya sat, watching the shadow of rain that covered the tissue, the motion of rain falling becoming empty and systematic.

Riley picked up the phone and sighed looking at the reminder her mom set about the flight departure time. Out of frustration she angrily put it face down on the dresser. She took a breath, and mustered the courage to pick it back up and ignored the reminder. Upon unlocking it, she stood staring for a bit at her back round. A picture of the two of course. She had taken the picture when Maya came back from her "vacation" from Riley. Maya was hugging her from behind, with her head rested on Riley's left shoulder, looking up at the camera. She could see that humorous, wild and unpredictable free spirit Maya had that few got to see in those ocean blue eyes. Riley glanced away for a moment over to Maya who was fidgeting her fingers and nervously running hands through her hair. Maya was far from that care-free spirit captured in the photo, Maya was different now, the opposite. Riley fought the voice in her head saying it's her fault, she couldn't handle the pain and guilt that belief promised.

"Riley..." Maya weakly muttered.

Focus, music.

Going to her library, Riley knew just what to play.


End file.
